mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Joe Cipriano
| birth_place = Waterbury, Connecticut, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | education = | occupation = Voice actor/Announcer | years_active = 1978–present | title = | spouse = | parents = | children = | nationality = American | website = Official Site }} :This article refers to the actor. For the college basketball coach, see Joe Cipriano (basketball coach). Joe Cipriano (born September 8, 1954) is an American voice over actor. Career Joe Cipriano began his career as a broadcaster in Waterbury, Connecticut (his birthplace), while still in high school. Since then he has worked for the NBC, ABC, Fox and CBS TV and radio networks. He was the announcer for the 58th Annual Primetime Emmy Awards on NBC in 2006. Cipriano has been the announcer for the Grammy Awards multiple times. He performed the same function for the 57th Annual Primetime Emmy Awards in 2005, the 60th Primetime Emmy Awards in 2008, and in the past several years he has also been the live announcer for many of television’s biggest events, such as: *Blockbuster Entertainment Awards *VH1 Honors *GQ Magazine's "Men of the Year" awards *Elton John Live *Johnny Cash Tribute *Genius, A Night for Ray Charles In 1988, FOX stepped away from the traditional "Voice of God" network announcer, choosing Cipriano's youthful everyman sound. In 1997 the CBS Television Network looked to Joe to assist in changing its image to attract a younger audience. Since CBS' "worst to first" ratings success, Joe has become synonymous with CBS' brightest comedies (some of which are no longer running, except in reruns), such as Everybody Loves Raymond, The King of Queens, Yes Dear and Two and a Half Men. The most recent ratings sweeps crowned CBS as the most watched U.S. television network. In 2005, NBC made an exhaustive search for a "new sound" to represent their Award Winning Dramas such as The West Wing, ER, Medium and others. They found it with Cipriano, who re-invented his sound and created a mysterious, youthful and impactful presence. He is also the announcer for NBC's popular game shows, Deal or No Deal hosted by Howie Mandel and 1 vs. 100 hosted by Bob Saget. Cipriano is also the voice for the cable outlet Food Network and Hallmark Movie Channel His radio career includes having hosted The World Chart Show from 1995 to 2004. The weekly two-hour show aired on 250 radio stations worldwide with stories about and interviews with international music stars and celebrities. From 1987 to 1992, Cipriano produced and hosted two popular shows that aired in Tokyo, Yokohama, Osaka and Kobe, Japan. The L.A. Express and Toyota California Classics scored record ratings in their time slots and enjoyed a long, successful run on the air in Japan. Joe has also filled-in for Casey Kasem on American Top 40 which is heard on top radio stations all across America and Worldwide. According to "American Top 40, The Countdown of the Century", Cipriano is the only announcer to fill in for both hosts of American Top 40: Kasem and Shadoe Stevens. Cipriano has achieved success on-camera in Hollywood, in commercials with several national spots, and in acting for TV and movies. In 1990, he co-starred on the unsuccessful NBC sitcom Knight and Daye, starring Jack Warden, Mason Adams and Hope Lange (all deceased), and produced by Babaloo Mandel and Lowell Ganz. In 2005 Joe was one of 13 contributors to the book, Secrets of Voice Over Success by Joan Baker, a book which tells the stories of 13 successful voice over actors and how they did it. The proceeds from the book go to Alzheimer's Research, the disease that claimed the life of Joe's own father as well as the father of the book's author, Joan Baker. Today, Joe and his wife Ann along with their two children live in Beverly Hills, California. Joe is an avid tennis player. Joe Cipriano has worked as an on-air personality for the following radio stations: *KIIS-FM - Los Angeles *KKHR - Los Angeles (CBS Hitradio) *KHTZ-FM - Los Angeles (K-Hits) *WRQX - Washington, D.C. (ABC-Q107) *WKYS - Washington, D.C. (NBC) *WDRC AM/FM - Hartford, Connecticut *WWCO AM/FM - Waterbury, Connecticut External links *Official Site * *An Interview with Joe Cipriano and Don LaFontaine *An Interview with Don LaFontaine and Joan Baker on the Jim Bohannon Show *The Official Site of the Top Network Voices in America Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:American radio personalities Category:Radio and television announcers Category:American voice actors Category:People from Beverly Hills, California Category:People from Waterbury, Connecticut Category:Deal or No Deal Category:Game show announcers fr:Joe Cipriano fi:Joe Cipriano